persona_cataclysm_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary
Day 1 (Thursday, February 7, 2013) All of the characters wake up from a cryptic dream in which Yomi Amano appears before th e player. They realize they are holding a magatama which has been given to them by Yomi. Tomoko Akechi, Zeke Ericcson, and Ryuuji Shindou arrive late to school, while Yomi, Miyako Tachibana, Kyosuke Himuro, and Daisuke Nagaharu show up on time. Tomoko trips over her desk while walking into class, which raises a lack of a reaction from Yomi, causing Miyako and Daisuke to become concerned. Zeke and Miyako briefly leave class in a botched attempt at ditching, but are caught by Seiko Wada, who assign them detention. The tardy students are also given detention. At Yomi's request, Yamada-sensei allows Tomoko to escort her to the nurse's office, but the path was blocked by Wada. Instead, they went to the abandoned classroom next to their homeroom. Once there, Yomi lies that she slipped a magatama into everyone's possessions, and that the beads warded off bad luck. She also reveals her own magatama, which unlike the others, gives off a mysterious and eerie aura. Tomoko offers to switch, which provokes a surprising reaction from Yomi, who claims that her magatama is different, and more powerful. She then tells Tomoko to leave, locking the door behind her. Tomoko returns to check up on Yomi both during lunch and after school, but there was no answer. By the end of the day, all of the characters except Yomi are given detention. The session does not last long, as Yamada allows them to leave after only several minutes. Ryuuji, frustrated over the lack of communication with Yomi, suddenly drags Tomoko out of the detention room, prompting Zeke and Miyako to pursue them. While Zeke tended to Tomoko in the hallway, Miyako follows Ryuuji up the staircase to the abandoned classroom, where she witnesses a hostile Ryuuji berating Yomi and rescinding their engagement. Zeke attacks Ryuuji for hurting Tomoko and provoking him, but stops when Yomi appears at the top of the staircase, cruelly mocking his actions. Ryuuji flees, and Zeke later does the same as he realizes what he had done. He later returns to Yomi, who chastises him for squandering his chance at salvaging his reputation. Tomoko leaves Miyako at the staircase with the suggestion that she ask Kyosuke about his magatama. She decides to search for Ryuuji. The injured boy insinuates that Tomoko had forced Zeke to headbutt him, which she denies. He also avoids her questioning, claiming that Yomi's odd behavior was due to her being pregnant. Although she offers to take him to a hospital, she states that she hasn't forgiven him, and that she would get back at him once his injury had healed. Meanwhile, Kyosuke meets a new student named Ren Tsubame. Ren unintentionally marks her gender as "male" on a form, causing Wada to believe she is a boy. Responding to her interest in the supernatural, Kyosuke takes Ren to see a room surrounded by superstition, but instead runs into Miyako. Miyako encourages him to bring his magatama to school the next day. The students go their separate ways and return home, thus ending the day. Day 2 (Friday, February 8, 2013) All of the characters experience a similiar dream to the day previous. They find themselves in a surreal dream world. The characters encounter a jet black cat with a bell, who passes by the characters and vanishes. Once the cat is gone, the characters realise their surroundings are a familiar classroom that's impossible to exit. Yomi Amano appears before the characters, warning them to leave. Despite the characters trying to help, it is rebuffetted by Yomi. The windows shatter alongside a screeching sound and a blood red eye appears on the other side of the classroom.Yomi leads the characters to escape, throwing them out the room and locking the door behind, herself still inside. Morbid sounds of screams and sickening snaps sound off from inside the room along with a splatter of blood. The characters wake up at 5am in a cold sweat. Ren leaves home for schoo l early, needing to collect her (male) uniform. She also goes to investigate the rumoured abandoned classroom and discovers a scene of horror. Pools of blood, bloody drag marks, chunks of flesh and clusters of matted hair line the interior. She slips and covers her clothes in blood, and also discovers a bloodied boxcutter. Zeke also arrives to school early, and when investigating the abandoned room for any sign of Yomi, discovers Ren. Zeke helps to take Ren to the showers and get him/herself cleaned, neglecting to contact the police under worry of false suspicion whilst keeping an eye on Ren. Miyako wakes up and in a frightful sleep paints the visions of her dream in the hope it calms her down. Exhausted, she eventually leaves for school, still concerned for Yomi. Tomoko is more worried and concerned by the dream's possibility of being real and the events of the day before. She leaves late, and is helped taken to school by Kyosuke and his butler. They arrive to find the school covered in police and the teachers in a panic. Students are ushered inside into classrooms or sent home once a parent can pick them up. Whilst confused about everything, all the characters find themselves eventually together in the detention room. Ryuuji enters, his arm in a cast, alongside Police Inspector Genjuro Yasukuni, who escorts Zeke out into the staffroom and begins to question him. He is released due to a lack of conclusive evidence. As a negative reaction to Tomoko approaching him in class, Ryuuji bluntly states that Yomi has been murdered. Tomoko pounces on him in a fit of grief and anger, and Ren pulls her away. Day 3 (Tuesday, February 12, 2013) Over the three-day weekend, Daisuke Nagaharu's body is discovered in the street, having been stabbed with a hooked weapon.